


Tanner's Peach Soy Glaze

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, F/M, Food Day, bill's wife may be borrowed from another fandom, cooking and recipes, do not copy to another site, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: On an evening when the world isn't falling apart and he's able to leave work on time, Tanner spies fresh peaches at the grocery on his way home. Cooking ensues.
Relationships: Bill Tanner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Tanner's Peach Soy Glaze

**Author's Note:**

> For 007 fest 2020's food day. Tanner's wife and I share a dislike of peaches/stone fruit/all fruit. The recipe included here (more of a rough guide, really, because I've never measured when I've made it) is something I came up with a few years ago. It's yummy.

The first fresh peaches of the season were in at the local Tesco. Tanner picked one up gently, feeling the slight give under his fingertips in spite of his careful handling. Well. Better slightly overripe than hard as rocks. He picked up a couple for fresh eating, then eyed the display speculatively.

His wife wasn’t a big fan of peaches or other stone fruit. Nor of fruit in general, really. But he’d stumbled onto a recipe for using peaches as a base in a savory simmer sauce a couple years back that she’d quite enjoyed. Perhaps he’d get a few more and make a batch.

Or perhaps he’d get a box of peaches and make enough to freeze portions for use later ...

When he left Tesco he had everything on his list, and four pounds of peaches, a bottle of Pinot Grigio, and a nice piece of salmon to glaze for tonight’s dinner.

At home he filled a large pot with cool water and a few ice cubes, and put a second one on to boil while he put away the groceries, sliding the wine into the refrigerator to chill. He was just cutting small X’s in the bottom of three pounds of peaches when the water came to a simmer. He drops them in a few at a time, stirring them briefly through the heated water before using a slotted spoon to transfer them to the cold water.

Once he processed all the peaches through the hot water he left them in the cold water bath while he diced up four onions and put them in a large pot with just enough oil to keep them from sticking.

He was humming contentedly when he returned to the peaches. The skins slid easily off the fruit, and he halved the peaches to remove the pits before cutting them in small pieces to put into the pot with the onions. 

When he had all the fruit in the pot with the onions cooking down over low heat he bustled around making space in the freezer, then began prep work for dinner, pausing occasionally to stir the sauce on the stove.

After about an hour Tanner noted that the fruit was softening nicely, and used a masher to break it down to a smoother consistency. He added a cup of soy sauce, and half a cup of honey, and glanced at the clock as he stirred to incorporate the liquids.

Molly would be home soon.

The sauce could cook down on low for another hour, but he needn’t wait that long to use some on tonight’s salmon. It could simmer while they ate, and after dinner he’d take care of portioning out the rest to freeze.

He set the table and pulled the bottle of wine out of the fridge, then set about steaming asparagus and new potatoes and pan-frying the salmon. As he spooned some of the glaze over the salmon he heard the front door open.

Perfect timing.

  


* * *

  


Tanner’s Peach Soy Glaze

Contains a whopping 4 ingredients -

(Measurements are approximate because I make it in huge batches and can it. I’ll be making it this weekend with peaches from the tree out back and will update with more accurate numbers and time estimates, but at a guess I’d say:)

3 lbs fresh peaches (peeled, pitted, cut up smallish)  
3 large onions (fresh, diced, or perhaps 2 cups dried, diced)  
1 cup soy sauce  
1/2 cup honey

If using fresh onions, dice them and put in a large pot on medium heat with just enough oil to not stick. If using dried, first skin, pit, and chop the peaches and put them into the pot on medium heat. Add dried diced onion as the peaches begin to soften and cook down. After cooking for 45 min to an hour, use a masher to break up the peaches, add soy sauce and honey, and cook for another 45 min to an hour, stirring often to prevent burning.

Let it cool, and ladle into freezer bags or ice cube trays or storage containers in appropriately sized portions for your future use and freeze. Or can it - I do ours in pint jars.

It’s fabulous on salmon, chicken, and pork.


End file.
